En Mis Brazos
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot: Songfic. Letras de Mikel Erentxun. MxS, como yo creo que debió haber sido su relación. Reviews, plis. Besos. Kitsune.


**Como siempre apunto:**

剣心 No es mío

Letra de Mikel Erentxun (encontrable en Emule, con mucha paciencia)

_Oneshot:_

**En Mis Brazos**

**_Hoy, debes hacerlo_**

**_¿Vas a abandonarle ya?_**

**_No, no debes nada_**

**_Día a día tu vida se va._**

Megumi miraba la ventana y la lluvia que afuera parecía entristecer todo. Sentía que su vida se iba como las gotas de agua, perdiendo el tiempo y los días. Estaba claro que Kenshin jamás se fijaría en ella, más que como una amiga, una buena doctora que cuidó de él muchas veces cuando estuvo enfermo, pero nada más. Nunca habría una mirada de cariño o amor puro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ese niño hombre, ese caballero dulce. Kenshin Himura, el novio de Kaoru...

- Megumi- una voz conocida la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Hola, Sano... ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Vine a verte. La verdad, pasaba por acá y quise traerte estas flores. Mejor en un florero que bajo esta lluvia...

-Pasa, pasa, le dijo. Hace cuánto que estás bajo este clima.

- No mucho, pero sabes que soy diferente... No me voy a resfriar en esta llovizna.

Era probable que no. Sanosuke siempre había sido muy resistente. Siempre estaba ahí cuando ella estaba triste y siempre fue el primero en conversar con ella, sobre todo cuando las cosas iban mal.

- Té?- dijo Megumi, viendo que a pesar de todo, el joven estaba temblando de frío.

- Gracias...- dijo él

- Acércate al fuego, mientras pongo el agua, Sano... No quiero tener que cuidarte como lo hice aquella vez.

Esa vez fue dura, Sanosuke había sido golpeado por un grupo de maleantes que intentaban asaltar a una chica. Él intentó evitarlo, y aunque lo logró, recibió toda la ira de un grupo de 20 personas que lo atacaron por la espalda y en masa.

- Hey, hey, eso no volverá a pasar nunca más, te lo prometí esa vez.

El joven se sentó cerca del fuego. Megumi lo miró fijamente, sus formas, sus ojos, su expresión serena, pero atormentada por un pasado demasiado temprano.Era un hombre definitivamente muy tierno con ella. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero Sano siempre estuvo ahí para ella, incluso en los momentos en los que fue más duro. Fue él a la larga quien evitó su vuelta a los malos pasos. Él y sólo él.

**_Chica, no esperes más_**

**_Tiéndete en mis brazos_**

**_Déjate acariciar _**

**_Por la luz de los faros_**

**_Deseo recorrer _**

**_Toda tu piel con mis manos_**

**_No te puedo salvar_**

**_Ama mis labios ¡Házlo!_**

Sanosuke siempre había sentido algo por Megumi... Era bella, era inteligente y a pesar de que no siempre estuvo en la buena senda, él no podía juzgar, también tenía un pasado. Uno lleno de peleas, uno lleno de gente lastimada y muerte.

Sin embargo, Megumi nunca se había mostrado mayormente interesada en él. Kenshin era su héroe del momento y aunque estuviera con Jo-chan, era muy obvio que había algo en sus ojos que la delataban hacia el pelirojo.

- ¿Quieres miel o azúcar?- preguntó Megumi

- Miel está bien- dijo él observando a la doctora fijamente. Cómo le gustaba ese rostro de ángel malvado, de zorro sagaz.

- Eres muy bella, Megumi¿lo sabías?- dijo de pronto el joven.

-Oh?- Megumi lo miró con atención. Flores, pirópos, miradas... Nunca había visto así a Sanosuke, al menos no tan seguido.

- Sí, eres una bella chica. Te mereces a alguien que te aprecie.

- ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a alguien así a mi edad?- dijo ella tratándo de disimular la ironía en la frase.

- Vamos no eres tan vieja... Sólo tienes 23 años. Eso no es tanto.

- Es suficiente... Ya soy una torta de Navidad.

- No, no lo eres. Eres una bella doctora y a cualquiera le gustaría tener a alguien como tú entre sus brazos.

- Pues preséntame a ese cualquiera- dijo ella casi con una carcajada.

Sanosuke se paró y antes de que la bella doctora se diera cuenta, él la había rodeado con sus brazos dejando que el calor de su cuerpo lo invadiera. Era una sensación dulce y extraña. Nada que se esperara del joven pendenciero. Era una sensación nueva... ¿Era amor?

**_Sin sus manos frías_**

**_Te ahoga su piedad_**

**_Cien momentos a mi lado_**

**_¿Cuándo quieres escapar?_**

Fue sólo un momento, pero pareció durar una eternidad. Ahí estaba ella sintiéndo que su corazón golpeaba el pecho como si quisiera escapar. No había Kenshin, ni Kaoru, ni nadie en el mundo capaz de romper ese hechizo que se había creado entre ellos.

- Yooo...- intentó decir la joven doctora

- No digas nada. Era algo que quería hacer hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

- Pero, tú... Nunca pensé...

- ¿Que te amo?-dijo Sanosuke con una leve sonrisa- Sí, hace tiempo... Pero nunca me atreví. Estabas muy ocupada queriendo a Kenshin.

Megumi se sonrojó ante este comentario. Pero Sanosuke tenía razón fueron meses y meses fijándose en un hombre que amaba a alguien más y nunca vio a alrededor. Nunca vio a quien estaba ahí, quien estuvo ahí para contener sus penas, para coversar con ella. .. PAra llegar de imprevisto a su casa, sólo para acompañarla, como hoy.

- No tienes que decirme nada- dijo Sanosuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Yooo... Nunca lo había visto... Todo este tiempo- dijo ella- Fui una tonta, siempre has estado para mí.Siempre estuviste incluso esa vez...

- No hace falta recordarlo. Sé que fui duro

-Pero fue necesario.

Ella se estrechó al cuerpo Sanosuke un poco.

- No me habrían servido las palabras dulces en ese momento.

Era verdad, ella iba a volver a la banda de traficantes y aplicar sus conocimientos para salvar a sus seres queridos. Estaba lista para morir o ser asesinada, pero Sanosuke estuvo ahí para salvarla y ayudarla a entender que había otras formas de enmendar sus errores... Salvar vidas, en lugar de destruirlas, eso debía hacer, eso fue lo que él le hizo ver.

- Tú muerte no traerá a la vida a quienes mataste, pero tu vida salvará a otras de la muerte- le dijo esa vez...

Tal vez, ya para ese entonces la amaba.

**_Chica, no esperes más_**

**_Tiéndete en mis brazos_**

**_Déjate acariciar_**

**_Por la luz de los Faros_**

**_Deseo recorrer_**

**_Toda tu piel con mis manos_**

**_No te puedo salvar_**

**_Sólo ama mis labios_**

Sanosuke miró los ojos de la joven profundamente. Ahí estaba ella, por fin en sus brazos, cuerpo contra cuerpo... Afuera llovía y estaba frío, pero ahí en ese espacio en la cocina, con la tetera hirviendo, el fuego y el cuerpo de Megumi, todo eso no importaba. Podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

- Megumi... dijo él casi como una caricia

- Dime

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?... No tengo mucho que ofrecer, no tienes que contestar en seguida... Sólo dime que lo harás, que contestarás.

- Sano... Quiero estar contigo.

- ¿No es por Kenshin?

-No, es por ti... Es porque siempre has estado ahí, es porque te quiero, es porque me has ayudado hasta olvidar a Kenshin, es porque me diste fuerzas cuando creí que no viviría más...

Un beso interrumpió el discurso de la doctora, un beso cálido, un beso que equivalía a una vida entera. Nada hubiese indicado este cambio tan radical en la relación. Sólo bastó un momento, ni magia, ni ilusión, sólo un momento que cambió todo para siempre. Un beso, un abrazo y un segundo. Dulce, tierno.

El corazón de Megumi parecía querer arrancar del pecho y la respiración de Sanosuke estaba acelerada, com,o que el aire faltara de pornto, como que quisiera sacar todo el aliento del cuerpo de Megumi.

- Te amo- murmuró finalmente el joven.

El tiempo se congeló tras esta frase, la luz de pronto se hizo borrosa, como destellos a través de lágrimas... Megumi lloraba. Lloraba de felicidad, lloraba por todo el tiempo perdido, lloraba porque por primera vez se sentía única, amada, no como la amaron sus padres, sino amada como mujer.

Como si nada, Sanosuke cargó a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Ella correspondió con un beso, él con una caricia, primero sobre la ropa, luego, dulcemente la ayudó a desvestirse y así llenó sus manos de la piel de la joven doctora.

Megumi recibió todas las caricias como si se trataran de un ángel. Tendida, acarició, besó y recibió. La noche no avanzaba, la lluvia no se detenía, eran mudos testigos de lo que ocurría en la oscuridad, sólo caricias, no había nada que mirar, sólo tocar.

- Eres muy suve, Megumi

Ella no contestaba, no podía, el tacto de Sanosuke no le permitía más que sentir, no había palabras para describir, sólo dejarse llevar.

Quién pensaría que un joven que creció tan violentamente, con sus manos ásperas por el trabajo y los golpes, serían capaces de tocar de esa manera.

**_Tiéndete junto a mí_**

**_Duérmete en mis brazos_**

**_Hasta el amanecer_**

**_Sueña que estás a salvo_**

**_Déjate acariciar_**

**_Por las canciones de la radio_**

**_Sí, te puedes salvar_**

**_Sólo ama mis labios._**

El amanecer llegó y a su lado la precencia tibia de Sanosuke. Ahí estaba él, aún dormido, su espalda al aire se prestaba para una leve caricia y Megumi aprovechó ese momento, delicadamente. No quería despertar al joven.

Ella se levantó despacio, para poder preparar el desayuno. La noche anterior había dado hambre y suponía que cuando Sanosuke despertara también estaría hambriento.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?-suspiró la chica- Supongo que lo primero será contarle a los amigos... Y luego... Y luego veremos, esto recién está empezamdo.

- Sí, recién comienza, Mi Megumi- dijo él por su espakda sobresaltando a la chica.

- Creí que dormías

-No te dejaría preparar el desayuno sola, quiero estar contigo... Quiero acompañarte.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Megumi. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

-Vamos- dijo él colocandose su camisa. y un boxer.

-Vamos

Así empezaba una nueva vida, una nueva relación... Sólo bastó un momento. Sólo bastó un segundo.

**_En mis brazos_**

**_Ama ahora mis labios..._**

_FIN_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora (oneshot)**_

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, nació de la canción que está apuntada ahí y como puse al principio es del músico español Mikel Erentxun que me encanta. Esta es lejos mi canción favorita...

Es mi primer M+S, espero reviews. Muchas gracias a mi neechan por el apoyo y las bendiciones para ocupar su pareja favorita.

Besus,

キツネ


End file.
